Loving in Silence
by voiceinme
Summary: How can you say goodbye to someone you love? What if it is too late for me to say to her that I love her? Gale's POV.
1. Chapter 1

"Primrose Everdeen"

"Prim!"

Katniss is making her way to reach Prim.

"I volunteer as a tribute."

When I hear her saying those words, my heart skips a beat. The girl I love most wants to go and fight for her life in that Hunger Games. She's my girl.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

That's Prim, and she's still clinging to Katniss and won't let her go. I know Katniss that well, so I decide to pull her younger sister from her back. She's trying to look as strong as she can be.

"Up you go, Catnip."

That's all I can say. I am trying to look that strong, not only for Katniss, but also for Prim and their Mom. I carry Prim away and walk to her mother. I can't do anything else aside from that, as I see her climbing the steps on the stage. She's still that brave lady that I used to be with in hunting. She's now facing us all in that platform; no fear can be seen in her face. Her eyes focus on Prim and her mother.

"Peeta Mellark."

Peeta, he's the one who will be with Katniss. They are both from District 12 but they need to fight each other to survive. She shakes hands with Peeta and then her eyes meet mine. It feels like she's talking to me. All I can understand is, she's saying goodbye.

But how can you say goodbye to someone you love?

Reaping for this year's Hunger Games is over. People start to disperse. But I am still stand in my spot. Katniss gives me a final glance before she is ushered inside the Justice Building. I can see worry in her eyes, contrary to how brave she stood in that stage a while ago.

We will be given a chance to see her before they go to the Capitol. Her mother and Prim are inside the room with her now. I know she's worried about them, about leaving them here while saving her life on that game. I need to assure her that I will take care of them while she's away. She needs that above anything else.

Finally, I get my chance to see her now. I open my arms for her when I see her that instant. She came to me hugging me back. Of course, I need to give her advice on how she can survive in the game. To always aim to have a bow, and if there's none, try to make one. She's good with bows. I still want to be with her but the Peacekeepers are back and they take me away from her. I can see that she's panicking now and I hear her crying out to not let them starve. I know, she's talking about her mother and Prim. I tell her that I won't and I still want to tell her something but the door is now shut.

What if it is too late for me to say to her that I love her?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am planning to let it be a one-shot story but I am not closing my doors to write a few chapters if you want me to. Please let me know if you want me to continue this story or not. :) Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It's only a day after the Reaping. Katniss and Peeta are probably in the Capitol now. Yes. The girl I secretly love will be fighting for her life in that Hunger Games. I know she is a strong woman but I can't help but to worry about her. It is not easy to end 23 lives just to save yours. She is always the rock of her mother and her sister, Prim. But behind her emotionless face lies a very soft heart and all she does will be for her loved ones.

As my thoughts are with her, something in the wall comes out and there, everyone can see the tributes from 12 districts. Of course, Katniss and Peeta will come out last.

"District 12!"

Katniss and Peeta are standing side by side to each other. She looks so brave. The crowd started cheering on them. She gives them smiles in return and starts waving. What catch my eyes are their hands. They are holding each other's hand. I am surprised. Nobody can hold Katniss' hands. No one dares, even me. And seeing hers with his, feels like someone just punched me. Not only that, I feel envy. I want to be that one she's holding with. I want my hands fill those gaps on hers. But now, in reality, it is Peeta's. And I can see clearly how tight she's holding him.

She's so beautiful. Their designer did great with what they are wearing right now. They are on fire. My girl on fire. I am sure it is one thing that can help them get sponsorships. It will help them in the game itself. Someone throws a red rose on her and she blows a kiss to the crowd. The focus of the camera is still on them; she looks on their intertwined fingers, knowing Katniss, she will surely claim her hands back from Peeta, but no. They are still holding hands. I can't take it anymore. It feels like I will explode at any time.

I can still remember that day. We were hunting and a deer from nowhere ran just in front of us and Katniss lost her balance. I was able to keep her from falling by holding her hands. But she immediately stood straight and tried to free her hands from mine. It was just a couple of seconds, but Peeta.. he held her hands the entire time. I need to get out of the room and let myself calm outside.

I should have told her before. So I would know where I should stand now. Who am I in her life? Am I just a brother to him? A friend? Just a buddy in hunting? But it is too late. It is just too late now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please tell me what do you think. :) I'll wait for your reviews. :) Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

You will know that the Capitol has something for everyone to watch when electricity is on. And I am pretty sure, that they have something about the upcoming Hunger Games. They are done with the introduction so tonight may be the night for the interview. They do this interview to know something more about the tributes and at the same time it is time for them to capture more sponsorship. But for me, it is just another way to let them have their final words. Because in the coming days only one will be named as Victor; only one out of 24 tributes. And that idea is killing me. I know Katniss is strong, but I have no idea with the rest. There are tributes from other districts who prepared themselves in this Game. It feels like a heroic deed on their part, but to other districts like District 12, it is something that everyone wants to escape from.

I am here waiting with Prim and their Mom, for Katniss' turn. Each tribute has 3 minutes for an interview.

District 1,2,3..

District 4,5,6

District 7,8,9,10,11..

District 12..

"Katniss Everdeen!""

I can see her making her way to the center stage. She shakes hands with Caesar, the host, and I can see that she is nervous. Of course, I know it. I've been with her so long now. We've been together hunting since we met. But still, she looks not nervous enough for a stranger to notice.

"So Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District 12. What's impressed you the most since you arrived here?"

Caesar starts asking her question but Katniss is not in focus. It seems like she's looking for someone in the crowd. I don't know who. I have no idea. And there's a strange feeling building inside me that I can't even explain.

_Gale, put yourself together. It is not the right time for that._

"The lamb stew."

Finally she put herself together and answers Caesar's question. An unexpected answer to the audience in the Capitol, but to us here living in District 12, a proper meal is hard to find. The crowd is starting to laugh, even Caesar. It feels bad. They are laughing because of her answer? But this is true! Why not try to be in our shoes and you might understand. But of course, I can't tell them that. I am here in District 12 watching the girl of my dreams, having an interview that might be her last. Her last. And it feels like a knife stabbed in my heart.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading and please leave me a review :) Next chapter would be the continuation of the interview. :) Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I mean, look at it!"

She's beautiful. That dress suits her. She twirls and her dress engulfs her in flames. I can hear the audience cheering on her. She speaks about volunteering for Prim. I know how much she loves her sister, and saving Prim from early death really proves her love to her. I know, saving Prim means, sacrificing herself.

Now, it's Peeta's turn, the son of the baker here in our district. Like the interviews before him, it looks like a casual talking.

"Handsome lad like you, there must be some special girl."

"Well there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping"

Well, I haven't heard anything about him liking a girl. I am curious who she is too.

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then."

I can see the encouragement on that statement of Caesar.

"I don't think it's going to work out, Winning won't help in my case. Because she came here with me."

She came here with me… Those words.. How.. But..

It is clear. He is talking about Katniss. He likes her? Is it really true?

I am too far from the girl I love, and she is so near to a man who likes her too. I can't take it anymore. I think I need to get out of this room. Being away from here is too much to bear. What more, if I am aware that she is with someone who likes her? Will Katniss like him too? Will he save her during the game?

This is what is hard from having a lot of questions but getting no answers at all. Each day, as the game is fast approaching, it is getting harder. It feels like Katniss is slipping through my fingers. No one can tell if I will see her again. No one can tell me if I can still get a chance to tell her how much I love her. And that's killing me as day goes by..

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry guys, I know it's been a while. Well you know what real life is. I know this chapter is too short but I just want to give you something so..there it is. I hope you will still like it. Thank you :)


End file.
